


Come with me?

by Hvis_og_bare_hvis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Obviously), (just verbal fights though), (probably) Modern Reader, (well mostly verbal), Biting, Consummation of Alcohol, Dates, Fancy Attire, Fights, Fluff, Gender of the Reader is not fixed, Heist, Hugs, I tried to make (gray) asexual reader possible, Kissing, Multi, Otters (mentioned), Planets, Polyamorous Reader, Pride, Rainbows, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Innuendo and maybe some groping (with everybody fully dressed), Slide Rides :), Some angst, Time Travel, adult reader, art exhibitions, bowties, but River is a flirt, hand holding, mention of homicide, oh yeah and:, or something like that, so is Missy tbh, so probably it's pan-/bi-/omnisexual reader, stetsons, they are not bald though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvis_og_bare_hvis/pseuds/Hvis_og_bare_hvis
Summary: River and the Doctor are fighting, so she steals the Tardis to take you on a date. The peaceful outing quickly turns into a mess when a couple of your other partners show up.Or: The reader is in polyamorous relationships with people holding grudges against each other
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/River Song/Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, River Song/Reader, The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: In which River picks you up and you get ready for your date

You were sitting on the couch, reading a book. Well, sitting might be an exaggeration, maybe slouching was a more fitting word for the state you were in. Come to think of it, also reading was a bit too strong a word to describe you staring tiredly at the pages of a book. A book you had last looked at seemingly months ago, though the book might argue it had been mere minutes since you had put it down. You half-heartedly tried to remember what it had been about in the first place and when and why electric irons had come into play. Still your mind kept wandering back to the adventures you had had with the Doctor and Clara, to tales of Vikings and Gods, ghosts and mummies, humans and cybermen. Those adventures were the only reason you had picked the book up anyway, having been dropped off by the Doctor half an hour ago in your little flat, your head way too full for you to find any sleep soon. Nevertheless, it was good to be home. Running with the Doctor might be like a drug, dangerous but so very addictive, but calming down once in a while was … nice. And necessary, to be honest. Now you just had to get your mind to go to rest as well. You were just about to close your book, when you heard the Tardis land in the hallway. A little too silently, as you would realize later, but your mind was too tired now to recognise the difference. You smiled softly to yourself, wondering what the Doctor might be up to now and kept your eyes steadily on the book, at least trying to hold up the resolve to rest and not let yourself be whisked into the next adventure by that madman and his box.

“Did you forget something?”, you asked as casually as possible, eyes still on the word ‘ventriloquist’ that you bet made even less sense in context. 

“Yes, and I am here to pick her up”, a familiar voice answered that was definitely not the Doctor’s. 

“River!”, you beamed, then you threw the book away and rose from the sofa in one swift motion. River stood in your doorway, as always a sight to behold, smirking lovingly at your enthusiasm. 

“Hello, Love”, she smiled and opened her arms to embrace you as you rushed towards her. “Did you miss me?” 

“Always”, you grinned, running your fingers through her wonderful hair and pressing your lips to hers. It had been ages since you’d seen her, since you had been able to talk to her, hug her, kiss her and you suspected all that longing, all that waiting was perceivable in the kiss. It definitely felt like it. Special and familiar, honing the memories and promising the new, all at once. And affectionate, so affectionate. River had put her arms around you, holding you tightly and smiling into the kiss as if she knew how much it meant to you. When you finally stopped for breath, you kept your face close to hers for a moment, foreheads almost touching and just savouring her presence before you slightly pulled back to look at her. 

“It’s been way too long”, you complained then, conjuring up a mock pout that made River laugh silently and cup your face with her hand.

“I completely agree, Love”, she said earnestly and ran her thumb over your cheekbone. “But I’m here to make up for it.”

“Oh, you are?”, you asked, trying to sound seductive but not able to stop yourself from blushing. “And how exactly are you planning to do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know”, River purred, casually nailing the seductive tone. “Do you have any propositions?”

“Maybe”, you breathed, and River raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Well, I’d love for you to tell me later… or rather show, perhaps”, she stated, her glance wandering between your eyes and mouth and her fingers toying with the hair near your ear and making you feel dizzy. “But for now, I’d like to take you on a date, if you’re up for it.”

She took a step back, out of your embrace, just to reach out her hand towards you.

“What about it, honey?”, she smiled with so much love in her voice that it made your heart ache and a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made it dance with anticipation. “Come with me?”

“Let’s go, honey”, you grinned, lacing your fingers through hers and letting her pull you into the hallway where the Tardis was parked, doors invitingly opened for you. It stood neatly between your doormat, clothes hanger and shoe rack, all three of which had seen severe damage from the Doctor’s earlier attempts to land in this exact spot.

“Where are we off to?”, you asked, stepping into the Tardis. Her design was a lot more orange than the last time you had seen her. So, this was during the Pond-Era then, you mused, halfway expecting Amy or Rory to come out of a hallway to greet you.

“Spoilers”, River said, leading you over to the Tardis controls and starting the engine.

“What did I expect?”, you sighed unable to keep your smile from spreading, when River huffed and shot you a warning look.

“Well, let’s try this then”, you continued amused. “Where is the Doctor? Is he waiting for us?”

You were certain to already know the answer and excited to see an earlier version of your favourite timelord, but Rivers icy stare made you reconsider.

“He’s not coming with us?”, you asked, surprised. It was not often the Doctor let you be on your own. Normally he wanted to be around, even if it was only to pick you up or bring you to your date’s destination. He did accept River’s and your relationship, he was even supportive of it, but he was also like a seven-year-old child that couldn’t be left alone. You bet he skipped directly to the pick-up-time, whenever he dropped you and River off.

“I don’t need that man’s approval to use my Tardis”, River stated. That was nothing new, River had pinched the Tardis before, several times with you in tow. What was new, was the harsh line her mouth slipped into while delivering her answer.

“River…”, you said, in a tone that reminded you of Amy in a way that made you jump. River also shot you a confused look along the lines of ‘Please don’t turn into my mum right now’.

“Did you two fight?”, you continued, softer, more sympathetic than mum-voice, hopefully.

River pulled a few levers and typed in coordinates rather aggressively, shooting you a couple of looks in between and seemingly considering what to tell you. You knew better than to pressure her and just absentmindedly played with the control mechanism until River swatted your hand away.

“Yes, we’re in a fight”, she admitted finally. “No, you don’t have to worry. Yes, I’ll make him talk to me about it eventually. No, I don’t want to talk about it right now. Yes, I’d rather focus of you and the date I have planned. Happy?”

You smiled, relieved. That didn’t sound too bad.

“You know, you are getting a lot more like him, lately”, you teased. Immediately River’s expression darkened dangerously, and you jumped back, gulping.

“Bad timing?”, you asked, and River nodded.

“Terrible timing”, she agreed, growling. Then, suddenly, something in her face switched and she was smiling again.

“Let’s not let it get us down, okay?”, she asked, taking your hand and pulling you closer again. “Let’s just have a nice outing, just the three of us, you, the Tardis and me.”

“Sure”, you said, leaning against her and pressing a kiss against her hair. “There’s nothing I want more right now.”

River parked the Tardis in the Time Vortex and took you to the closet to get ready for your date. You had considered surprising each other but getting ready together was way more fun and also you were not entirely sure whether to dress for a dinner or a heist, so you stuck to River’s side. When she took an elegant wine-red dress from the racks and held it against herself questioningly, you squeezed her hand, nodded encouragingly and decided it was safe enough to dress for ‘dinner date with a tad of running included’. You chose a black and red suit that might have belonged to the third doctor (not that you had met him, but you had seen the photos River had of her husband’s faces and studied them long enough to recognise every one of them. And also long enough to recognise that ‘your’ Doctor was still missing) and earned you an incredulous huff from River.

“I should have known”, she commented, shaking her head. “Please tell me, you’re at least switching that shirt for something else.”

You gave the excitingly flouncy shirt a sad glance and reached for a simple, white alternative.

“Fine”, you sighed. “But only, ‘cause you said ‘please’ so nicely.”

“I’ll let you do my make-up in exchange, love”, River promised, kissing your cheek.

“Within reasonable bounds”, she added, when your eyes lit up.

You changed, only slightly mourning the relaxing evening you’d had planned when you saw your sweatpants go. The suit looked fabulous on you and even River let her eyes wander you up and down in appreciation, although she might have only been mocking you. In exchange you tried your best when applying her make-up (The hardest part might have been not to kiss or caress her all the time, how was one supposed to hold back when being that close to a gorgeous face staring at you lovingly?). You burned up with pride when she was visibly impressed with the result and even let you do her hair. She combed yours in exchange, spending way too much time for it to be just about making you presentable, but it was not like you’d mind the massage.

Soon, you were both looking your best and very handsome together, you might say, and River offered you her arm to take you to the Tardis control room. The engine made a sound close to an appreciative whistle when you entered, and you blushed and held a little stronger to River’s arm in excitement.

“Flatterer”, River chastised the Tardis. “As if you haven’t been watching us the whole time.”

“That’s a very creepy image I did not need in my head”, you shuddered, and River laughed.

“Perks of being on a sentient ship, love”, she commented. “Now, I need you to close your eyes. I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Obediently you closed your eyes. That was quite a daunting experience, as River seemed indignant to let go of your arm, but also had to move around the control panel to pilot the Tardis. Luckily it didn’t take long and you had landed. Still keeping your eyes closed, River led you to the door and, murmuring a thankful goodbye to the Tardis, you stepped out onto unknown ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter: In which you reach your date destination and meet a friendly giant bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for using meters instead of feet...

It was extremely mushy ground and you shrieked and grabbed Rivers arm with both hands when it slightly gave way under your feet.  
“Can I open my eyes now?”, you pleaded, way more terrified than you probably should have been. “Please, say I can open my eyes!”  
“You can open your eyes, love”, River whispered close to your ear. “And be amazed.”  
Your glance shot down to your feet immediately and luckily, they seemed safe. A little sunken into the pitch-black glittering ground, but safe. Well, sunken was not quite the right word, because your feet were still on top of the shiny surface, but the ground itself had caved into four ankle deep holes where River and you were standing that slowly morphed into one. You raised your eyes and took in your surroundings. You were on a planet, all right, a planet you had never been to, whose dark surface was softly shining, resembling the starry night sky that rose above it. Now, that you took a closer look at it, the ground was not entirely black as the sparkles adorning it consisted if clouds of different colours fading into each other as if galaxies had been imprinted on it. You and the Tardis stood on a road that led through something like a park of tree high objects made out of the same material the ground consisted of, just that their colours were brighter and they were shining a soft light onto the scenery. Some aliens were milling about in pairs or little groups, some even alone and their species were as diverse as the shapes of the objects along the road. People were talking in hushed voices, seemingly no one wanted to destroy the calming atmosphere the galaxy-like planet was exuding.  
“Where are we?”, you asked in wonder.  
“Øøsel”, River answered. “It’s a planet in the Whirlpool-galaxy that orbits a brown dwarf instead of a star. That’s why it’s always night here. It has been a pretty popular tourism spot for various species ever since the 67st century. We should be somewhere in the early 60s, so it’s not crowded yet but most of the art is already existent and preserved. And they should have had the first bars and hotels built.”  
“Art?”, you asked, and River pointed at the tall objects around you.  
“Kūnspūūns, artifacts built from the planet’s surface”, she explained. “That’s what Øøsel’s famous for. Want to have a look?”  
“Do you even have to ask?”, you grinned and let River lead you towards the nearest object, a slide-like mess, intertwined in itself and shining in brilliant hues of blue and green.  
Walking on the ground was a challenge at first, at least for you, as every step sank deep and silently into the planet’s surface. It was a bit like walking through sand, with the difference that the mass always stuck together and just bent under your feet. At least the gravity felt almost normal. Maybe this was what walking on a cloud would be like if it were possible, you mused, holding tightly to River’s arm. She didn’t seem bothered by the changing ground at all, sliding gracefully over it as if she was on the dance floor. In high heels. It shouldn’t have been possible, but then again, she was River Song.  
“Have you been here before?”, you asked, and River nodded.   
“Øøsel used to be a very different planet a few hundred centuries ago, when the brown star was still shining visible light on it”, she explained. “After all it has a life-providing atmosphere and a very powerful magnetosphere. The auroras used to be amazing and they are still quite nice, maybe we’ll get to see some. So, there was a powerful ancient civilisation back then and their housing and temples fell into ruins. Luna had us go on an expedition at some point, but it is fairly difficult to find anything in this ground, so we had to return home. We did find out about some new species developing, the Møttee, as they are called today. They are the ones who built all of this, by the way.”  
“So, you’ve seen this before?”, you asked, reaching the slide-thing and gazing up at its shimmering heights.  
“No, I just read about it”, River admitted. “But I always wanted to visit, and it seemed like a nice place to take you.”  
“It definitely is”, you said, reaching out to touch the slide, but pulling your hand back.  
“You are allowed to touch it, you know”, River grinned. “I think just about everybody does.”  
She nodded to a group of Slitheen that were jumping around on a violet object resembling a bouncy castle. Carefully you touched the rim of the slide. It was surprisingly stiff compared to the ground, cold and hard, almost like being made of glass.  
“They put something on it to make it static”, River said. “At least in some places, where they don’t want it to be changed. Then it becomes more durable than diamonds I’ve read, so no need to be that careful.”  
“Do you think, I can have a go?”, you asked.  
“What?” River didn’t seem to understand, occupied as she was, playing with the hem of your suit.  
“Well, it’s obviously a slide”, you explained. “Do you think I can have a go?”  
“Sure”, River grinned. “If you can get to the top. I’d love to see you try.”  
She was probably right about that as there were no steps or anything other than the steep, slippery slide for that matter. But then again, you were not someone to turn down a challenge, especially when River looked at you like she’d expect you to fail on the first two meters. To be fair, you failed on the first two centimeters, not being able to climb up the slide in the slightest. Over and over again you fell down the slippery curve, much to River’s amusement and your own annoyance. Climbing in from the side was not helpful either, as then the ride was excruciatingly short, or the slide went up again and you couldn’t go on either way.  
“Are you quite finished, love?”, River inquired after you had hit your arm so hard it hurt and were rubbing it, frowning. At least she tried to suppress her mocking smirk. “There’s a few more art objects and I am in dire need of a drink.”  
“I don’t want to let a stupid slide win”, you complained faintly, halfway ready to give up anyways.  
“We’ll find you an easier one, sweetheart”, River promised, when an eagle like creature with gigantic cream-coloured wings and dangerous looking talons and beak landed next to you.  
“Need a lift?”, they asked, and you could have sworn they were just as much making fun of you as River, but you beamed at them, nevertheless.  
“Yes, please!”, you exclaimed. River looked a little weary when the talons grabbed your arms, slightly tearing at the suit’s fabric. Maybe casual wear would have been the better choice after all. But she didn’t say anything and the eagle-alien brought you to the slide’s starting point with ease.  
“Have fun!”, they chirped, hovering near you and then peeked down towards River.  
“Do you want to join?”, they asked, and River sighed, nodded and slipped out of her high heels.  
“Why not?”, she said holding out her arms for the alien to pick her up. “Someone responsible should be there after all as I seem to be only dating children.”  
“You’re the responsible one?”, you asked incredulous when the alien had put her next to you on the small platform on top of the slide. They winked at you and took off into the night sky again.  
“Between yourself, the Doctor and I?”, River asked, shuffling up her skirt to sit behind you and wrap her legs and arms around you. “Definitely.”  
You huffed but grabbed her hands thankfully and leaned back against her body.  
“I think that’s debatable”, you murmured and could almost hear River smiling when she whispered: “Whatever, love. Are you ready?”  
“Hmhm”, you hummed, contentedly, then River took a deep breath, pulled you even closer and gave herself a push that sent you over the rim and down the slide.   
It was exhilarating. Maybe not ‘being chased by Daleks and narrowly escaping’-exhilarating, but definitely a close second. The slide was fast, more of a rollercoaster than a slide really, and you were incredibly lucky you didn’t fall of. You almost closed your eyes as you held onto River tightly, both of you screaming, but had enough sense to keep them open to experience the planet rotating in swirling colours around you. When you reached the end of the slide you were thrown off, flying through the air for a few meters before crashing into the soft ground, laughing. The hole you hit into the surface was almost as deep as you were high in your crouched position on the floor and despite the cushion-like softness, it hurt quite a bit.  
“Well that should have wakened everybody on this planet up”, River commented on your screaming as she pulled first herself and then you out of the hole. You would have been ashamed, if you weren’t so full of adrenaline.  
“Let’s do that again”, you proposed, and River shook her head.  
“I don’t want to wait for another bird to pick us up, dear”, she said, strode to her high heels and slipped them on while you were stumbling behind her. “And you already can’t stand up straight after riding it once.”  
“That’s not true!”, you lied, reaching for her for support.  
“Come on, love”, she laughed, pulling you with her. “There’s a lot more for us to see.”

The exhibition was stunning and soon you had forgotten about the slide. The other objects just kept you too occupied. There were smaller things like vases, flowers, and abstract looking shapes that only reached up to your shoulder and sometimes had patches that had been left soft so you could change the object as you liked. But there were also bigger art works like the slide you had seen. Shapes resembling columns, intertwined staircases (that River couldn’t stop you climbing to the top), houses, ships, pyramids and a gigantic rainbow shimmering in all the right colours that some of the other visitors were able to climb on. River kept you from looking for your eagle-alien-friend, so all you could do was walking beneath the bow, touching the violet inner curve and thoroughly and unsuccessfully searching both ends for a pot of gold. River told you that it was a matter of honour for a Møtte to finish their own work of Kūnspūūn once they became of age. You saw a couple of them working near the emptier patches of the park and later at the open-air bar, River led you to. They were small, midnight-blue creatures with seven arms, four milky eyes and a long tail and trunk, covered in short, curly fur. River said they were fantastic climbers and hardworking, honest citizen, that rarely lost their temper.  
“Quite dull, if you ask me”, she commented, as she fetched both of you a drink and led you to a damlike sitting arrangement at the rim of the bar. “But they do make gorgeous art. And valuable one.”  
“Where do they live?”, you asked, sitting down onto the soft material. Naturally, also the bar was made completely out of the same material the planet consisted of. At least the drinks weren’t. The bar was situated on a small, pinkish hill and from your place you could overlook a good part of the park. You hadn’t seen any houses earlier and still couldn’t. Neither vegetation or water or anything else necessary for survival, now that you thought about it. River nodded, when you pointed that out.  
“They sleep in the open”, she said. “At least I think so. That’s why later in their timeline, all tourists have to leave for the sleeping time. It is too dangerous for the Møttee otherwise and in addition they are afraid of theft. About water and vegetation: Møttee live just by breathing. Everything necessary for their survival is in the air. That’s why all of this” she gestured to the glasses “is imported. Luckily, one might say. I don’t think a species that doesn’t even drink water would know how to distillate alcohol. Cheers!”  
She clinked her class to yours, took a sip and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly.  
“Good old Venusian Vodka”, she smiled. “I really needed this.”  
You took a sip of your drink that was considerately pinker and sweeter than River’s and nodded in agreement.  
“Not bad”, you said, and River opened her eyes and smiled at you. “Really, really nice actually. As is this whole thing. It’s a gorgeous spot for a date.”  
“I am glad you like it”, River said, reaching out to caress your face and breath a soft kiss to your lips. “Thanks for tagging along.”  
You savoured the moment for a while, then you leaned back and regarded River and the scenery critically.  
“What’s up?”, River asked, lazily tracing patterns on the back of your hand while she enjoyed her drink.  
“I don’t know”, you said slowly. “It’s just…dates with you…or the Doctor for that matter…usually involve more…danger, drama, higher stakes. This is just…peaceful.”  
“You mean boring?”, River asked, eyes twinkling.  
“No, not at all. I mean peaceful”, you clarified. “Calm, even.”  
“And you are complaining about that?”, River teased and again you shook your head.  
“It just surprises me, is all”, you said, shrugging and almost pulling your hand from River’s grasp in the process. Quickly you reached back for her and she resumed her pattern-tracing.  
“We did almost die on a slide earlier”, River reminded you.  
“That’s not the same”, you argued. “There was no one chasing us, no one to be saved. Just a very friendly eagle-alien.”  
“Maybe we’re lucky, tonight”, River smiled, emptying her glass. “Do you want another drink?”  
“Lucky?”, you asked, raising your glass to let River see it was still half full. “I would not think you’d consider us lucky. You and the Doctor…it seems like you’re searching the danger. Like you are actively taking me on dates to save someone or hunt something. Like there is always an ulterior motive.”  
“Not that I mind”, you added when River drew breath, likely to defend herself. “I love getting into and out of messes with you. But you can’t blame me for being suspicious when something seems harmless.”  
“To be fair, a lot of times getting into danger is unintentional”, River said, but you shook your head.  
“In the Doctor’s case, maybe”, you clarified. “In your case: no. You don’t do unintentional.”  
“Okay, genius”, River said slowly, and a small smile tucked at her lips. “I may have an ulterior motive for bringing you here.”  
“You do?”, you said, almost surprised despite what you had said. River nodded.  
“This planet has always been and will always be a very safe place”, she said. “Except…”  
“Except?”, you prompted, the answer dawning on you.  
“Except tonight”, River smiled. “There is a reason the planet will be closed for tourists for some hours every night in the future. And the reason is one of the most exciting heists of all time.”  
“We’re here to steal something?”, you figured, ready to jump into action.  
“Not us”, River corrected. “We’re just here to witness.”  
She smiled at your confused glance.  
“I don’t follow”, you admitted.  
“Tonight, someone will steal one of the Kūnspūūn. Not a small one, that might have gone unnoticed even. No, a really big one. I won’t tell you which one, because it’s too good. It will happen while most Møttee are sleeping but there will be enough tourists witnessing it. None of them will be able to retell what happened, none of them will be able to understand how that gigantic Kūnspūūn can have disappeared in the blink of an eye. It will be the perfect heist”, River said, almost dreamily. “And you know, then we can go investigating and eventually steal it back. Because it’s a shame to steal from good people, well Møttee, and they will never bring themselves to replace it.”  
“But if you know they won’t replace it, doesn’t that mean we will fail in retracing it? Because you know it’ll be gone forever?”, you asked. “Also, it’s the rainbow, isn’t it?”  
The seat, River had chosen, was looking directly at the shining bow and you had noticed her eyeing the rainbow with special interest earlier. Plus, it was the biggest and most impressive work of art in the vicinity.  
“Spoilers”, River said but you knew you were right. “And I don’t know whether they eventually got it back, I didn’t read that far ahead. It just said they didn’t plan on replacing it. Actually, scratch that. I know they’ll get it back. We’ll make sure of that.”  
“Sure thing”, you nodded, firmly believing River could achieve anything she set her mind to and obviously having her back.  
“Definitely”, River smiled and reached for your glass that you had emptied. “We’re a great team after all.”  
She winked at you and left the table to refill your glasses. You leaned back into the pillowy dam and let your eyes drift to the horizon. A faint shimmer lay in the air, maybe some of the polar lights, River had mentioned? Or was it just the light from the artworks? The air itself was comfortably warm and still you felt energized and not tired at all anymore. You had just begun to wonder if whatever was feeding the Møttee also had an effect on humans, when someone jumped over the dam and dropped down, right next to you. Someone who was definitely not River. Someone, who was wearing a Stetson, a bowtie and the biggest smile in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Thanks for sticking around so far, I hope you are enjoying your date. As you might have noticed, the relaxed part is over now, so be prepared for a whole lot of chaos to come...  
> I am still quite unsure about my English skills, but I hope you can enjoy the piece nevertheless :)  
> Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos or even comments! You are wonderful <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter: In which the Doctor shows up…and he’s not the only one

“Well hello, Y/N!”, the Doctor greeted you and added a wave for good measure. “Long time no see. Thought, I’d just drop by and say ‘hello’, so here we are. How are you…wait…you look…good, but…no, I mean really good, just…different…Is that a new suit?”  
There were about ten years between you meeting this Doctor’s face and your present day, which was probably the reason for his mumbling confusion, and you almost teared up a little seeing him like this. You adored ‘your’ Doctor, but seeing this younger version now made you realise how much you had missed his bowtie-wearing incarnation. Not being able to help yourself you pulled him into a close hug, sadly smiling at the faintly familiar way your bodies fit together.  
“Long time no see indeed, Doctor”, you answered, letting slightly go of him, just to carefully take his chin into your hand and press a soft kiss to his lips. Immediately the Doctor started fumbling with his hands, nearly touching you but not quite. Right, he used to do that. You pulled back and he was staring at you like you were a super nova or the birth of a star. Well, that was something he still did in his later days.  
“What are you doing here?”, you asked, still delighted to see him, but suspicion creeping into that feeling. He was in a fight with River after all. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe this would be the cause? Timey-wimey-who knew?  
“Oh no”, the Doctor said, waving his arms about and almost hitting you, gestures that you tried to imprint into your memory, now that you knew how fleeting they were. “ _I_ have been here many times. I’ve got friends living here, or enemies maybe, always mix them up. One even works at a bar. And one will open a little shop for me in a few years. _I_ ’ve got business on this planet. The question is: What are you doing here?”  
“Seriously?”, you asked, amused. “We’re doing the ‘Reverse-card’-game?”  
“We can also play the ‘I asked you first’-game”, the Doctor beamed. “But I have to warn you, I’m unbeatable at both.”  
“Oh, I’m aware”, you answered, laughing. “So, I’ll just tell you: I’m on a date with River.”  
You gestured to the bar where River had just dived behind the counter, holding different bottles and arguing animatedly with one of the Møttee. She seemed to be trying to convince them to let her mix her own drink and luckily for the Doctor it kept her occupied enough not to notice him. For now. You observed the Doctor’s reaction closely and unsurprisingly he wasn’t surprised at all. You reckoned there was a reason, he had turned up exactly when River left. This was definitely the Doctor who was in a fight with her.  
“Ah, nice”, he remarked, with fitted disinterest that did not sufficiently hide his bitter tone. “You can tell her, I said ‘hi’ when you’re back.”  
This did only prove your theory further, but you didn’t indulge, because his last sentence piqued your interest.  
“’When I’m back’?”, you echoed.  
“Yes, from our trip”, the Doctor exclaimed, jumping to his feet and extending his hand towards you. “I’ve got the Tardis parked right at the bottom of the hill. There is a new cat-café in the thirty-second human colony on Florax in the 48th century that I’ve been meaning to check out. They say they make floating Jammie Dodgers there.”  
He grinned at you expectantly as if he’d just told you about the most amazing invention ever made.  
“Are you sure that’s not just a promotion trick and there is just no gravity on Florax?”, you inquired. “Also, you in a cat-café? I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”  
“You won’t find out either, if you don’t try it out”, the Doctor said, bouncing on his feet a little. “What about it, Y/N? Come with me?”  
He looked so hopeful and familiar and him mentioning your name made your heart flutter in the most delicious way, that you almost agreed. You were halfway into putting your hand onto his, when you leaned back, shaking your head.  
“I can’t, Doctor, sorry”, you declined. “As I said, I’m on a date with River.”  
“I’ve got a time machine, Y/N”, the Doctor said, and you almost laughed. You knew that all too well by now. “I can bring you back a minute later. River won’t even notice, you were gone.”  
“Oh, she definitely will”, you huffed. “You wouldn’t, but that’s River we’re talking about. Also, this is not about her missing me. It’s about principles.”  
“Since when do you have some of those?”, the Doctor asked, seriously confused and you playfully hit his shoulder.  
“You two are fighting, Doctor”, you explained. “And I won’t let you drag me into that.”  
“What? We are not…I don’t know what you’re talking about!”, the Doctor lied, and you snorted.  
“Okay, we’re fighting”, he admitted, squinching up his face. “But why are you out with her then? Why are you siding with her?”  
“I’m not siding with anyone”, you groaned. “And I’m on a date with River, because she was the first at my apartment, which, by the way, was a point in time that you could have easily beat. So, there is no reason you should be jealous of that. How did you get here anyway if River has the Tardis?”  
“She came back to me”, the Doctor shrugged. “And River was missing, but the coordinates were still set. So, I just flew her back and here you are.”  
“River was missing?”, you asked, suddenly alert. What if something would happen to her? The Doctor was also looking nervous at once and simultaneously you turned around towards the bar, where River had just been, happily mixing drinks. She was gone.  
“River!”, you shouted in unison, again a painfully loud sound on the silent planet. You were both raising, rather inelegantly from the dam, holding onto each other for support and scanning the bar for signs of your mutual girlfriend.  
“Shush, I’m right here”, a very annoyed voice sad, right behind you. There she was, one drink in each hand and eyed the Doctor with an expression that was darker than the night around you and way colder.  
“Oh, hello…sweetie”, the Doctor said, in a weird mixture of relief, nervousness and a long-held grudge.  
River narrowed her eyes even further for a split second, then she opened them, turned to you and said in the sweetest voice possible:  
“Y/N-dear, would you be so kind as to hold my drink for a moment?”  
She held both glasses in your direction and you automatically took a step away from both her and the Doctor.  
“No way”, you said, raising your arms defensively. “Neither of you are dragging me into this.”  
“Well then”, River said, elegantly climbing over the wall and delicately placing the glasses on a little railing-like part of the bar. She turned towards the Doctor who seemed torn between shouting at her and running away and was gasping for air or words, nobody knew. Before he could make up his mind, she had slapped him already and the snap sounded through the bar, louder even than your shouting had been. You shook your head in sympathetic amusement. That had been utterly predictable. Only the Doctor didn’t think so.  
“Ouch!”, he complained, holding his cheek. “What was that for?”  
“What was that for?”, River repeated incredulously. “You were trying to steal my date! Not to mention you still haven’t apologized to me.”  
“I should- _I_ should apologize?!”, the Doctor stuttered angrily. “You made me live among otters! For a month!”  
“I am sorry about that”, River retorted. “The poor creatures did nothing to deserve it.”  
“Oi!”, the Doctor complained, letting go of his face to wave a finger at River in what he probably thought to be a threatening manner. “I’ll have you know I am an exceptional honorary otter. And all of them agree that you are very mean for throwing me out of my Tardis.”  
“Oh, wonderful!”, River huffed. “How about you go back to them then, if you are such good friends and leave us alone, until you’re ready to own up to your mistakes!”  
“You stole my Tardis!”, the Doctor said. “And my companion!”  
“Companion?”, you asked, incredulous and forgetting you didn’t want to get involved.  
“Only digging a deeper hole tonight, aren’t you, sweetie”, River commented, and the Doctor shot you a look that was at least half-way apologetic.  
“Why are you even fighting in the first place?”, you asked, now that the attention was uncomfortably focused on you. “I bet you don’t even remember.”  
“Oh, I remember”, River said, fuming and you immediately believed her.  
“Of course, I know what this is about”, the Doctor said. You didn’t believe him at all.  
“Great!”, River said sarcastically, you were pretty sure she didn’t believe him either. “How about you get to apologizing then?”  
“You should apologize first!”, the Doctor insisted, and River rolled her eyes.  
“Real mature, Doctor”, she said. “And you don’t have any upper ground in this discussion.”  
“I slept in a lake!”  
“No one forced you to!”  
“You forced me!”  
You slowly backed away, determined to take a breather, and get another drink at the bar as River had placed yours behind herself and the Doctor and you didn’t want to squeeze past them right now. You wondered whether you should worry about the two of them, while you made a few cautious steps backwards. Probably not; you didn’t believe River and the Doctor could stay mad at each other for long and even now their bickering was more amusing then alarming, although a bit embarrassing as the whole bar could hear them. It might take the Doctor to admit he did not know what he had done wrong, though. Maybe you should give him a nudge later, when things would have cooled down a little.  
You were thrown out of your thoughts when your back bumped against something. Or someone, you corrected yourself, as the tall, soft thing you’d stumbled into, moved with a soft sizzling sound resembling the crackle of satin curtains. You felt a hand on one side and something harder than that on the other side move to your hip.  
“Excuse me”, you said, partly to apologize, partly to give them a hint to get the hell off of you.  
“No need, little blossom”, a voice cooed. A very familiar voice, sending a shiver down your spine that was at the same time pleasant and very frightening. There was only one being in this universe whose voice did that to you and also only one being who called you ‘blossom’. You reckoned she used it as an endearment to let you know she could crush you just as easily under her foot as a dandelion. Or maybe she liked the metaphor that it was often blossoms that got destroyed in an attempt to find true love, with cutting them for bouquets or ripping off leaf after leaf in an ‘they love me, they love me not,…’ kind of game.  
“I have been waiting for you to run into me”, she said, and you swallowed.  
“Hi, Missy”, you said, and almost couldn’t hear how nervous you were. You turned your head a little and saw her face right next to yours, pale as ever and the blood red lips pulled into a mocking smile. “What are you doing here?”  
“Rescuing you, obviously”, Missy answered and the hard thing in your side moved a little playfully. You dared a look at it and saw a dark shape, resembling a gun. Knowing Missy, it was something even more horrible. “Or, you know, abducting you.”  
She cackled manically and you shot the Doctor and River a pleading look. Unfortunately, they were way to wrapped up in their own argument to notice your misfortunate situation. You swiftly considered shouting for help but didn’t think you would survive that. Maybe threatening Missy was an idea, although it might be better if she didn’t know the Doctor was here. You didn’t think she knew this face of his. Then again she was his oldest friend, she probably recognized him anyway. And River kept shouting his title through the bar, so the cat was probably out of the bag by now. But, to be honest, the reason you didn’t do anything of the sorts and just leaned against Missy, mumbling a soft and sarcastic “great, exactly what I needed to make this night even better” and listening to her soft chuckle, might have been a lot less rational. It might have had a lot more to do with the fact that despite being in mortal danger and despite knowing you should warn your partners, there was a tiny, tiny, okay, maybe not so tiny, part of you, actually happy to see her.  
“Come on, blossom”, Missy smirked, knowingly. “Admit you’ve been praying for this to happen.”  
“’Praying’?”, you asked. “Seriously?”  
“Hoping, wishing, dreaming, longing, _desiring_ ”, Missy proposed. “Point is, you were waiting for me.”  
“To come and press a gun into my side?”, you retorted and raised an eyebrow at Missy’s amusement.  
“You’re such fun, blossom”, she grinned. “It’s obviously no gun. Let’s get away from here.”  
“I’m on a date”, you answered, automatically, and Missy’s lips curled condescendingly.  
“I’m not asking”, she said.  
“They’ll notice I’m gone”, you said, nodding towards the Doctor and River. Missy shrugged.  
“Not for a while”, she assumed. “And maybe I’ll bring them back a piece of you.”  
You tensed up and she broke into silent laughter again.  
“I shouldn’t have told River this place was peaceful”, you sighed. “Should have known I’d jinx it.”  
“Told you, you were waiting for me, blossom”, Missy rejoiced. “So, what about it? Come with me?”  
That almost sounded like she was waiting for your consent, you realised to your surprise.  
“The Doctor’s gonna be furious, when I’m missing”, you warned, although you weren’t sure whether it was helping your point or just making Missy more determined to take you with her. “As will be River. And she’s definitely got a gun somewhere in that dress.”  
“I cannot imagine where she’d put it”, Missy wondered and for a weird, trancelike moment you were both just standing there, silently checking River out and trying to determine whether and where she might have hidden a gun. River, in the meantime, was still fighting with the Doctor, both blissfully unaware of your whereabouts and that much up into each other’s personal space that you could see their argument only either turning into them kissing or killing each other. And that rather sooner than later.  
“They will be fine”, Missy said, being the first to shake out of your mutual fascination. “Mummy and Daddy are way too busy anyway to worry about you.”  
“’Mummy and’…what?”, you spluttered, much to Missy’s amusement.  
“That’s your dynamic, isn’t it?”, she assumed. “Must be lonely for you, poor little blossom.”  
“I’ll have you know we’re leading a very healthy and balanced three-person-relationship”, you insisted.  
“As ours is a ‘healthy and balanced’ two-person-relationship?”, Missy inquired mockingly.  
“It would be if one person wasn’t always greeting the other with a gun to their temple”, you said. “Or abducting them, or threatening to kill everyone they love plus the rest of the universe.”  
“Are you saying, I’m being a lousy girlfriend?”, Missy asked in an overly shocked voice, but you weren’t sure if she was still content with teasing you, or if she was starting to get trigger-happy. Pondering with how much earnest it was wise to answer, you noticed that River was gesturing to the spot you had been standing in a minute ago. Obviously, she was leading the argument back to you, what she said you couldn’t here as she was hissing into the Doctor’s ear. But once you didn’t answer, they would notice you had left, and then…  
“Uh-oh”, Missy remarked, having caught up to your observations. “Gotta dash!”  
“Mi-“, you started, but Missy had already pushed a button on the device at your hip, it made a beeping sound, terrible nausea overwhelmed you, and then, the bar was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I tried to write Eleven but it seems like a weird mixture of all modern Doctors to me, mostly 10 and 13? I hope I still convinced you it was him.  
> Also, thank you so much for kudos, comments and bookmarks, each and every one makes me so happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter: In which you try to enjoy your ‘date’ with Missy and I used the opportunity to slip in some exposition

You were experiencing a sort of déjà-vu. Once Missy had activated her device and the bar had disappeared, it had been replaced by the slide-kūnspūūn. To be exact, the device hat put you on top of the slide again, facing the rainbow and the bar that had to be somewhere behind it. Missy was still pressed to your back, her hand around your waist. It was still dark, visitors milling about like before, it almost seemed exactly like a couple of hours ago, when River and you had been standing in the same spot. Almost. Something was off, something was missing. You just couldn’t figure out, what.  
“Okay…”, you said, once you had swallowed your shock. “What exactly are we doing here?”  
“I wanted to have a go on the slide as well”, Missy answered, pocketing the device and taking hold of your hip with both hands, pulling you even closer. You instinctively covered her hands with yours. Whispering in your ear she added: “It looked like fun.”  
That sounded way more seductive than it had any right to be.  
“Have we time-travelled?”, you asked, and Missy shook her head, the curls falling from her hairdo tickling your neck.  
“Just space-travelled”, she said. “But your parents won’t know that.”  
“The Doctor and River would find me even if you had travelled to another galaxy centuries ago”, you argued, deciding to ignore Missy’s theories about the nature of your relationship.  
“Keep telling yourself that, blossom”, Missy snorted, tugging at your hip to make you sit down on the slide. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”  
“Because they will come looking for me?”, you figured, examining your surroundings more closely. Something had changed, you were certain.   
“Because, believe it or not, I have even more plans for our date, then sliding”, Missy said and that was when you figured out what was wrong.  
“The Tardis!”, you exclaimed. “The Tardis is missing.”  
“Oh, yeah”, Missy said dismissively. “Don’t worry about that.”  
“So, we did travel in time”, you reasoned, but Missy shook her head again.  
“No, I flew it back to pick up the Doctor”, she explained. “Right after you had left it. Just looked up in the archive, where it had come from, flew there, put in the right coordinates and hid in a storage room, hoping that madman would be clever enough to follow you. Luckily, he was.”  
“Why would you do that?”, you asked confused. You tried turning around to not always talk away from Missy and also finally being able to see her properly, but she tutted and held you in place.  
“I wanted to give Song something to divert her attention from you”, she said. “That woman doesn’t let you out of her eyes for a second. You should have seen her while you were talking to the Doctor. Staring and fuming the whole time. I think mixing her own drinks was an attempt to keep herself from jumping him on sight. She cooled down a little when she saw how happy you were to see him, though. Sentimental idiot.”  
“Hey!”, you complained, not sure who among the three of you Missy had wanted to insult.  
“So, you invited the Doctor, your arch-nemesis, to my date, just so it would be easier to sneak me away from River?”, you asked.  
“It worked, didn’t it?”, Missy shrugged. “The fighting was a nice bonus, though.”  
“How did you even get into the Tardis?”  
“Song left the door open, when she landed in your flat”, Missy grinned.  
“You were in my flat?” You were not sure whether you liked that idea.  
“I wanted to surprise you, blossom”, Missy purred and pulled you closer again. “But Song was faster than me. And when you greeted her like that, I knew you’d go with her. So, I figured, I’d tag along. Seriously though, the amount of kisses the two of you exchange is nauseating. It’s as if you were glued to each other.”  
“Jealous?”, you teased.  
“You wish”, Missy hummed. “You’re here with me now, aren’t you?”  
“Doesn’t the Tardis have protective mechanisms against you?”, you asked.  
“Are you complaining?”, Missy growled, and your heart leapt, half afraid, half hopeful.  
“Just, that I can’t kiss you from this angle”, you smirked. Flirting was always a good idea when she started getting aggressive.  
“Well then”, Missy chuckled. “Let’s stop wasting time and get down this slide.”  
You finally dropped to the ground, sitting on the edge of the slide, Missy’s gigantic skirt all around you.   
“Oh, one more thing”, she said and promptly pressed her hand against your mouth, silencing you although you hadn’t said a word. You made muffled, disgruntled voices, not understanding the reasons for her actions.  
“Oh, come on, blossom, catch up”, Missy groaned, when you struggled against her. “As much as I love to hear you scream, we don’t want to have Mummy and Daddy at our heels immediately, now do we? And I heard you last time, even from a dematerialising Tardis.”  
Snorting you stopped resisting her hold and leant back against her again.  
“Thank you, very sexy of you”, Missy praised you. “Let’s go!”  
Without further hesitation she pushed you down the slide, wheezing a little but a lot more silently than she normally would have. She seemed to be serious about keeping quiet. That was the last coherent thought you could muster, then all reason disappeared again in the swirl of glittering colours the slide pulled you into. You clawed your hands into Missy’s arm, unable to let the tension out through screaming and listened to her manic though silent cackling in your ear while you thundered down the slope. You hit the ground even harder than the last time, Missy’s silky skirt making you a lot faster than Rivers dress had allowed. Missy rolled over you, the impact making her slide further away and sending her tumbling. You were the first one to raise this time, although you were feeling incredibly dizzy again, and gleefully noticed your freedom for the first time since Missy showed up. Especially the freedom to finally face her. She had obviously made an effort, putting on her most extravagant dress and even wearing a flower as a broach. It was a very small, white hortensia, a death flower, as Missy had told you once before, offering you a whole bouquet as a gift and telling you they were her favourites.  
“Hello, Missy”, you greeted her again, panting slightly from the excitement, once she had also fully risen. It seemed appropriate as this was the first time you could see her properly.  
“Hello, yourself”, Missy answered, treating you in kind and also letting her eyes wander you up and down as you had done it before. Although this was probably not the first time this evening, she was doing that, you couldn’t help but blush. “That was fun.”  
“Wanna do that again?”, you asked, involuntarily taking a few steps towards her. Her pupils were dilated, you noticed. Was that because of the slide, or the fact that you were now coming to a halt, mere centimetres away from her? As if to answer your question, Missy suddenly leapt forward, taking your face into her hands and kissing you hard on the lips. Your hands flew to her back, holding you in place while she kissed you passionately, hungrily almost. You moaned, pressing closer, but as suddenly as she had begun, Missy broke the kiss off. She eyed you contentedly, smiling at your flushed face.  
“Maybe if we have time later, we can have another go”, she piped, and you weren’t sure whether she was talking about the slide or the kiss. She took your hand, interlaced your fingers and pulled you with her over the mushy planet. “Now we’ve got a rainbow to steal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Thanks for sticking around! And thanks for all the feedback, you're all extremely kind <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth Chapter: In which you steal a rainbow and become aware of the consequences of this date

“I can’t get over the fact, that you are the mastermind behind the heist”, you said for the third time since Missy had voiced her intentions and led you towards the colourful bow. There were a lot less people around now, you noticed. Maybe it was getting late, there was no telling on a night planet like this.  
“Yeah, ‘cause that’s such a far stretch”, Missy snorted. “I was already the mastermind behind introducing the Doctor and taking you on a date, blossom.”  
“I don’t want to imply you’re not skilled or crazy enough”, you clarified, only shortly interrupted by Missy’s quiet and very content “Thank you”. “But isn’t this a little, I don’t know, lame for you?”  
“’Lame’?”, Missy asked, and it sounded like ‘Have you decided you want to die right here and now?’. She pressed the device from earlier into your hand, positioning you at one end of the rainbow, slightly in the shadow of a treelike object and thus obscured from prying eyes.  
“Hold this”, she ordered. “And don’t let go off the button until I signal you.”  
“I just mean, you’re the self-proclaimed ‘Queen of Evil’”, you explained, holding onto the little blue button, and observing how Missy danced around you, eyeing the rainbow critically. “Stealing an artwork…that just doesn’t seem exciting enough for you.”  
“Song thought it was exciting”, Missy shrugged, and a smile grew on your face.  
“You want to impress her!”, you exclaimed, probably way to enthusiastic that a murderous maniac seemed to fancy your girlfriend. “You like her!”  
“I am not into the wife of the Doctor”, Missy said, shuddering. “I’ve got taste.”  
“You’re into me”, you reasoned. Missy stopped and raised her eyebrow at you.  
“Now don’t get cocky, blossom”, she said, patting your cheek slightly. “You’re just the Doctor’s pet. That doesn’t count.”  
“I could get you her number”, you offered teasingly. “Or, you know, a space-time-traveller equivalent of that.”  
Missy squinted her eyes at you, then she took a quick step into your personal space, snaked her arm behind your neck and brought her mouth right next to your ear.  
“Do you want me to tell you what I’ll do to you if you don’t stop pestering me?”, she asked huskily, and a shiver ran down your spine. You were more than aware it would only take her a second to end your life.  
“Nope, I think, I’m good”, you managed, hands cramping around the device.  
“Perrrfect”, Missy purred, her breath tickling your neck before she brought her mouth down on it, trailing a number of short kisses down to your collarbone. Maybe ‘bites’ was the better word, judging by the amount of teeth she used. You took a sharp intake of air and almost dropped the device.  
“Careful now, blossom”, Missy smirked, letting go of your neck just to take your hands and secure your hold of the button.  
“Now, I suggest you quit complaining about this”, she then said, smirking at you conspiratorially. “Because you know me, I’m all for taking you out on a nice genocide for a date. But I reckon this is more up your alley, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, thank you, very considerate”, you murmured, still shaken from the echo of her lips on your neck.  
“Thought so”, Missy piped, taking a few, peppy steps towards the bow. “Now just wait for my signal and let go of the button.”  
“What is the signal?”, you asked, while Missy put her hands onto the rainbow to dramatically twirl around the edge. She paused mid turn and grinned back at you over her shoulder.  
“You’ll notice”, she promised. “Just keep the warpometer directed onto this thing.”  
She patted the rainbow, blew you an exaggerated kiss and was gone. You stared after her for a while, then down onto the device, the warpometer probably. You could just leave it, let go off the button right now, run for the bar. But you didn’t think you would get very far and enraging Missy was a terrible idea. And the rainbow would get stolen anyway today if River was right and she always was. If it was by Missy, you at least had a clue where to look for it and an explanation for the heist. Maybe that was all you could hope for. Besides, however dangerous Missy was, you didn’t think she would actually harm you tonight, as long as you did what she asked for. And, if you were honest, you weren’t ready to leave her yet, despite wishing to get back to River and the Doctor who were probably worried about you. So, you just held the device towards the rainbow, impatiently waiting for Missy’s signal.   
It came shortly afterwards, a very subtle wave trailing the length of the rainbow and coming towards you. It was just unravelling the surface of the bow a tiny bit, much too small for anyone to notice who wasn’t looking for it but obvious to you. You let go of the button the moment the wave reached the ground at your feet. A shadow shot from the device, or maybe it shot towards it, but like the light cone of a flashlight it trailed from its front and engulfed the rainbow in the matter of milliseconds. In a flash, the rainbow was gone, leaving complete darkness and the screams of the few unfortunate visitors that had been climbing on top of it. The shadow shrunk rapidly, gathering just as a little bulb in front of you, not larger than a pear and inside it, a miniature rainbow was hovering. Fascinated, and rather guilt-ridden after having heard the other visitors crash to the ground, you extended your hand towards the tiny figure. It fell into your palm, surprisingly heavy for being just as big as a penny.  
“Well done, you!”  
You looked up to see Missy standing a few meters away from you, smiling excitedly.  
“You did it!”, she grinned, rushing to your side and glancing at your palm. “Let me see!”  
You offered her the rainbow and the turned it around, fascinated. Her smile grew even bigger for a moment, then her face turned to stone all of a sudden.  
“Well, it really is quite lame, isn’t it”, she said, disapprovingly and dropped the rainbow back into your hand carelessly. “Keep it, if you like, it’s probably worth a fortune.”  
She yawned, taking the warpometer from your grasp, while you dropped the rainbow into your pocket.  
“You were right, blossom”, she said, in a weirdly bored cheerfulness. “Next time, I’ll treat you to a homicide instead.”  
“Can’t wait”, you answered, slightly concerned but also quite amused at her sudden mood shift.  
“Liar”, Missy tutted, taking your hand. “Come on, let’s go to a place where we’re not annoyed because we’re prime subjects.”  
She gestured over to a couple of Møttee rushing towards the missing rainbow. You hadn’t really gotten a look at them, when Missy had already activated the warpometer and nauseatingly beamed you away.

You landed on top of another artwork, a lighthouse-like shape, close enough to the bar you had been at earlier that you could see what was happening there. Almost all patrons had rushed to the railing, staring at the place the rainbow had been in and pointing and talking animatedly among themselves. You recognized the Doctor and River immediately. He was running around, throwing his arms about, while River trailed after him, seemingly trying to get him to calm down. You flinched when she grabbed his arm, turned him around and gave him another sharp slap. Then they talked quietly among themselves, holding onto each other. The Doctor let his head drop and River pulled him close, a picture of utter distress, dolour and defeat. It broke your heart.   
Missy was talking about the turmoil in the bar, seemingly happy with the impact of her heist, but she stopped herself when she noticed you weren’t listening.  
“What’s wrong?”, she asked, the annoyance in her voice making up for the fact she was actively caring about you.  
“Ohhh”, she made, when she realized who you were staring at.  
“They’re worried about me”, you said, and Missy hummed in agreement.  
“They are miserable”, she said, cheerfully, but her pleased expression quickly turned into exasperation when she saw your troubled face.  
“I need to get there”, you decided, and Missy groaned.  
“I shouldn’t have brought you here”, she pouted. “There’s no way you will pay me any attention as long as your precious Doctor is feeling queasy.”  
“I abandoned them”, you insisted. “I did this to them!”  
“I abducted you”, Missy said. “Lighten up, blossom, it’s not your fault!”  
“Lighten up?”, you repeated. “They are worried sick and it’s because of me and I’m watching them and not doing anything!”  
“Should I find us another spot?”, Missy proposed with a smile that was deviously seductive. You shook your head.  
“I can’t”, you gulped. You were feeling awful. “I need to get to them.”  
“You were fine two minutes ago.” Missy was offended.  
“I didn’t think it would be this bad”, you admitted, daring another glance down to the bar where River was patting the Doctor’s back, staring into the distance, numbly, you feared.  
“Sure”, Missy said silently after a moment of consideration. “I’ll send you back.”  
She sounded hurt and suddenly you felt sorry for her.  
“Missy…”, you started.   
“What?”, she snapped, when you trailed off, typing furiously at her device.  
“I’m sorry, I have to leave you”, you said. “It was a nice date. Bit destructive and unexpected, maybe. And I could do without the kidnapping next time.”  
You chuckled a little nervously. Missy regarded you thoughtfully and for a moment you thought she would snap at you again, or worse, show how much you hurt her, admit, she felt left out, admit she feared you would always choose the Doctor and River over her. But she just smiled a small, mocking smile that did not reach her eyes.  
“But where would be the fun in that, blossom?”, she asked hoarsely, grabbing the jacket of your suit and pulling you close. You wanted to say something else, reassure her, maybe, but she silenced you with a kiss, that was almost soft. Safe for cheekily biting your lip just before she let go, perhaps.  
“Well then, until next time”, she smirked. “I promise you won’t see it coming.”  
“I expect nothing less”, you retorted, surprised at how easy it was to slip back into bantering after all that had happened.  
“Say hi to Mummy and Daddy for me”, she said, seemingly wanting to end the meeting on a tease, as she pressed the warpometer against your side once more.  
“Missy!”, you complained. “They’re not my…”  
But you were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)   
> Thanks for sticking around and thank you very much again for all the kudos and comments :)  
> I hope you're enjoying the chaotic sides of the date as well. It's all slowly coming to an end now anyway.   
> I've started to feel bad about Missy saying good-bye to the reader like that, and am considering rewriting the later chapters to let them have more of a happy-end. Maybe I'll do it if I have enough time. We'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth Chapter: In which you finally return to your date and the Doctor and River make ~~out~~ up with each other

“…Mum and Dad!”, you finished as the bar appeared around you. You stood right next to the intertwined River and Doctor, who both looked up at hearing your voice. Missy was gone.  
“Y/N!”, the Doctor breathed, immediately letting go of River to rush to your side and screen you with his sonic for injuries.  
“You’re all right”, he said, relieved, when River pushed past him to pull you closely against her. She pressed two kisses to your temples, then held you at arm’s length, giving you a stern look.  
“Never”, she said, her voice an angry strain, but her eyes full of love. “Do that again.”  
“Okay”, you nodded, gulping. She smiled, a little worried still and pressed another, slower kiss to your lips, pulling you close again.  
“It’s my turn!”, the Doctor announced, wrangling you from River’s grasp to give you a bone-crushing hug.  
“You’re back!”, he exclaimed, laughing, kissing your cheeks messily and raising you a little in his enthusiasm, so your feet were dangling in the air.  
“And you’re completely fine”, he said, putting you back onto the ground and consulting the sonic. “Just a little high artron energy, adrenaline and dopamine. And you have quite some bruises, but nothing to worry about.”  
“Thanks, Doctor”, you said, grinning slightly at the fact that this was probably the closest to an actual doctor-patient conversation the two of you had ever come. You were leaning against his side contently, one arm around his waist, the other hand you intertwined with River’s who had stepped closer to the two of you again.  
“What happened to you?”, the Doctor asked, trying to figure out what to do with his hands once he had put the sonic away. He tried putting one arm around you but gave up and stuffed his hands into his pockets instead after wildly gesturing about for a bit.  
“And why did you call us ‘Mum and Dad’, when you arrived?”, River added with a suggestive smirk. “Wouldn’t have thought you’d develop a kink in the mean-time.”  
Oh, so she had heard you. You blushed furiously, cursing Missy silently.  
“That had nothing to do with the two of you”, you lied, and River chuckled softly. The Doctor made a realising sound, probably he had finally understood what River was insinuating. Or maybe he still didn’t have a clue, because he seemed surprisingly unfazed.  
“So, what happened?”, he asked.  
“I…was abducted”, you said, trying to figure out how much you could tell them. Neither had met Missy before and the Doctor wouldn’t know she was the Master when he’d first meet her. “And taken on a date?”  
“By your captor?”, the Doctor asked, and River sighed: “What is it about everybody stealing you away from me, love?”  
“Yes, she actually made the Doctor show up so she could sneak me away”, you said.  
“Not bad”, River said impressed.  
“Who ‘made me show up’?”, the Doctor asked, choked. “I showed up on my own, thank you very much.”  
“Sure, dear”, both you and River answered simultaneously, much to his dismay.  
“So, who’s she?”, River asked with a twinkle in her eye. “A girlfriend? Do we know her?”  
The Doctor also looked taken with the idea and your heart fluttered a little happily to see them so excited for you. Despite the fact you had just been worrying them sick and your girlfriend was the Doctor’s nemesis.  
“Uhm…spoilers?”, you offered, frowning a little apologetically. “I am very sorry by the way, for disappearing.”  
“As you should be”, River scolded you and the Doctor nodded empathically.  
“I am also sorry we didn’t get to watch the heist together”, you said to River and she shrugged.  
“I’ve seen better”, she said.  
“I do wonder though, where the rainbow turned up”, the Doctor murmured. “It looked a little like it was teleported. You’d need really advanced technology for that. Maybe it was the Sontarans, or cybermen or something like that.”  
“You had time to notice that and come up with theories while worrying about Y/N and running around like a head-less chicken?”, River inquired. “How?”  
“Well, Doctor Song”, the Doctor grinned. “Seems like you are underestimating me again.”  
She swatted his arm, but gleefully you noticed that it was more playful than anything.  
“It was actually shrunken and teleported”, you told them, reaching into your pocket to pull out the rainbow.  
“You stole the Kūnspūūn?”, River asked astounded.  
“Can I have a look?”, the Doctor asked, already stretching his fingers.  
“You can keep it”, you said, offering the tiny figure to him. “Or, you know, give it back to the Møttee. But I doubt they would be happy about that.”  
“Maybe I can make it grow again”, the Doctor murmured, turning the rainbow in his hands and quickly pocketing it, when an Ood amongst the patrons eyed him curiously. River was staring at you, a dangerous expression on her face.  
“I hope you didn’t fake an abduction to steal art during a date with me”, she remarked, and you realised you still hadn’t answered her question. “Even if it was to impress me.”  
“I didn’t, I swear”, you insisted. “I was really kidnapped and then forced to help with stealing the rainbow.”  
“Weird choice for a date, stealing an art object”, the Doctor remarked while River made a humming sound indicating she didn’t necessarily think so.  
“Not my choice, honestly”, you said.  
“Weird choice for a girlfriend, then”, he offered, and you shrugged.  
“Probably”, you mused.  
“Especially weird for you to leave us for her, but we’ll forgive you as came back and seemingly had no choice in that matter?”, River added, her voice rising slightly at the end to dare you contradict her. Obviously, you were very far from doing that. Instead you rejoiced at the use of ‘we’.  
“Does that mean you are not fighting anymore?”, you asked carefully. River’s expression turned dark again shortly and also the Doctor crunched his face up, but the tension was way more bearable than before.  
“Seems like a disappearing partner can really rally two people together”, the Doctor said sheepishly, and you felt the guilt in your stomach rise again.  
“That doesn’t mean we won’t have a talk about this later”, River added, more to the Doctor than you, who hurriedly nodded.  
“Yes, we should do that”, he agreed. “Talk. Talking’s always good.”  
“Oh, come here, sweetie”, River grinned, pulling him close to her and kissing him on the lips. Delighted at seeing them harmonically together you made an effort to dodge the Doctor’s fidgeting arms, letting River pull you close to her side instead of his. You waited for them to let go off each other, snuggly pressed to River, her arm on your hip, but instead of slowing down, the kiss got more and more heated. When the Doctor started moaning softly, you threw a glance around the bar. The other patrons were still busy with the rainbow disappearance, but maybe this was not the best place for…and was that the Doctor reaching for the zipper of River’s dress? And River’s hand making its way down to your…  
“Oookay!”, you interrupted your partners, holding River’s hand in place and simultaneously pulling her away from the Doctor. “Tardis, now!”  
They stared at you, both equally flushed, wide-eyed and panting. Then they exchanged a look and started snickering like pre-schoolers. You shook your head, amused, almost ready to kiss any one of the two yourself and letting go of your resolve. But when River tucked the Doctor closer again, nipping at his lip, you shook out of it, pulling them along.  
“Nope”, you muttered, making your way down the bar, the Doctor and River stumbling after you, trying to sneak kisses in between and also pecking your neck or hand from time to time, making you shiver. “We are not doing that here. I don’t care how long it’s been for you, that’s too far.”  
You basically stuffed them into the Tardis, biting your lip at the sight of River’s mouth on the Doctor’s neck. But you stopped and turned around before following them, letting your gaze drift over Øøsel one last time. The lighthouse was very close, standing tall and dark to your left. On top you thought you’d see a small figure, barely visible in the dark, watching you.  
“Until then, Missy”, you whispered, your hand on the Tardis frame. Then you stepped inside, closed the door and walked slowly to the control panel. The Doctor and River had disappeared down a corridor, but you heard them shout your name, muffled from the kissing and you knew they would be waiting for you. You smiled to yourself and started the Tardis engine, leaving the planet with all its inhabitants and visitors behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Again, thank you so much for reading my fic and all the kudos and comments! I am still struggling with the ending so I am not quite sure I will upload next week. I'll try to finish as soon as possible :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter: In which Bill takes you to Pride and loose ends are tied

_Several years later_

Having found out none of you were straight, Bill insisted on taking the Doctor, Missy, Nardole and you to Pride. Nardole voiced concerns about taking Missy to a parade full of potential victims, or as he phrased it: ‘protested in the strongest, most upset terms possible against a guaranteed catastrophe’. But it took the Doctor one look at Missy’s perfectly innocent smile and your pleading eyes to wave his worries aside. To be fair, the former probably only strengthened Nardole’s argument, but the latter more than made up for it. Still, the Doctor sat down with you and Missy in a quiet minute to make her swear not to harm anyone or anything during the trip. She told him to relax, the only killers at Pride were lady-killers and the only thing she intended to steal during the parade were hearts. In the process she winked at you and flashed the Doctor her biggest smile, incredibly pleased by her own silly joke. You would always deny you giggled, that sound you made definitely was a cough. It was only later, when the Doctor told you to stay close to her during Pride to make sure she didn’t mean literal hearts that you realised he was warier of the trip than he let on. He did relax though when you squeezed his hand, promising not to let Missy out of your eyes the whole day. Not that you planned on anyways. Missy was as always a sight to behold on the day of the parade, wearing one of the rainbow-bracelets, Bill had Kerblam-ed with your help, with her usual frock and having painted her lips red and a tiny, golden pi beneath her left eye. And ever since you were on the same wavelength again, nothing made you happier than seeing her smile at you.  
It had taken some time, getting back into her good graces, after the trial on Carnathon. She knew, River and you had done everything to stop her execution and also succeeded in the end, but she had been bitter you sided with the Doctor and kept her imprisoned for years. Maybe rightfully so. In a strange way it might have helped that the Doctor had been angry with you as well, for dating his nemesis and not telling him for such a long time. He had stopped seeing you for several weeks that Missy told you had been a lot longer on his side. Which effectively meant you had had no means of breaking Missy out, even if you had wanted to. Then he turned up on your doorstep with coffee one day, ready to talk. It had taken him a very long time to get over the fact you dated his childhood friend, sworn enemy and if you weren’t terribly mistaken, long-term crush. But the talk had been good and open and honest and then you had been back on the Tardis and back to visit Missy’s vault. That talk had been a lot messier and taken quite a few tries, but you had gotten there eventually and by the time the Doctor allowed her to leave the vault, the two of you had been thick as thieves again. The longest fight had maybe been for the Doctor to cope with seeing the two of you together, but he seemed cool with it now, and that was, what mattered.  
You shook all thoughts about your relationships off you, when Bill wrapped you into a flag, covered in blue, red and black with a large golden pi. She had drawn your sexuality’s colours onto your cheeks earlier, adorned with a shipload of glitter and you had managed to produce a decent lesbian pride flag on her face in turn. Of course, both of you were wearing rainbow bracelets too.  
“Thanks”, you said, smiling and pressing her hand shortly. “It’s really cute of you to make such an effort.”  
“Thank you for appreciating it”, Bill snorted, nodding towards the Doctor and Nardole, bickering in the back of the control room, watched by an immensely bored Missy. The very audible argument was about who would get the pan-flag and who’d be left with the rainbow-coloured one. Nardole was wearing the pan-colours on his face already, or ‘on his head’ might be more fitting, as Bill had painted high up onto his scalp. The Doctor’s left cheek in turn was striped by the non-binary flag and you had not been able to resist and pressed a lipstick mark onto the other cheek. Missy had been delighted when you had asked to borrow her trademark shade of red for that cause. Of course, the Doctor had threatened to take it off but not gone through with it.  
“These two have claimed not to be interested in Pride the whole time and now I apparently didn’t get the right flags”, Bill complained. “Who doesn’t like the rainbow one?”  
“Shall I say something to them?”, you asked, listening how curiously the Doctor’s arguments why he should get the flag started consulting quantum physics.  
“Ah, they’ll figure it out”, Bill said, waving her hand dismissively.   
“Probably”, you agreed. “I am honestly more concerned about Missy starting a rampage out of boredom.”  
“Rightfully so”, Missy chimed in, obviously having overheard. “You should really hurry over and keep me occupied, blossom.”  
You ignored the not-so-subtle threat giving her a dazzling smile.   
“Any particular ‘occupation’ you had in mind?”, you cooed, and Missy raised a brow appreciatively. You knew she loved how you had gotten bolder with the years.  
“Maybe I’ll show you when you come over”, she flirted back, giving you a smirk that could also easily be described as a snarl. “If you dare.”  
“Ookay”, Bill said before you could come up with a retort or alternatively just fling yourself at your girlfriend. “How about you get us to Earth instead, Y/N? Maybe some British town, 21st century, some year when Pride was sunny?”  
Missy sighed inaudibly, but you perked up.  
“You got it”, you said. At Missy’s pout, you reached for her hand while making your way to the control panel, pulling her with you and giving her a quick peck on the lips before typing in the coordinates. She pressed herself against your back, toying with the rim of the pride flag and occasionally correcting nuances of your piloting while you lead the Tardis towards her destination. When she had materialised in Bristol, the Doctor came over, the rainbow flag flapping around his shoulders.  
“I don’t remember giving you the lead in this one”, he remarked, a small smile tugging at his frown and wrapped an arm around your hip, that Missy had let go of to activate the breaks.  
“You didn’t”, you smiled, pecking him on the lips. “Bill did.”  
“’Course she did”, the Doctor murmured, smiling proudly at Bill who had run off towards the door and grinned excitedly at the start of the parade in which you had landed.  
“Come on!”, she shouted. “It’s awesome!”  
Missy rolled her eyes at that, but the Doctor smiled proudly.  
“Well then”, Nardole chimed in, passing you smugly with the pan-flag around his shoulders. “Let’s not keep the lady waiting, shall we?”  
He smiled sweetly at the Doctor who looked one breath away from murdering him. You squeezed his hand calmingly and he relaxed a little.  
“Bill?”, he asked, his voice raised a tiny bit, just enough to draw her attention from the colourful mess outside. “Could you come here for a moment?”  
Bill came skipping back and also Missy came to your side again, intertwining your hands, while Nardole kept waving at people outside. He seemed to be in a brilliant mood, probably due to winning the fight.  
“What’s up?”, Bill asked, propping her hands onto the control board. “Is it because of the flag? I am certain they sell them somewhere here, we can get you your own.”  
“No, it’s not because of the flag”, the Doctor said calmly, pulling out something small from his pocket. “I just want you to have this.”  
He held out the round object and with a start you recognised the rainbow you had stolen all those years ago. Missy’s hand squeezed yours a little, she had recognised it as well.  
“It’s a tiny rainbow!”, Bill exclaimed, accepting the gift gleefully. “That’s so cute, thank you!”  
She engulfed the Doctor in a hug, which he tolerated stalwartly.  
“I thought, you might like it”, he said sheepishly. “Also, it might be worth quite a bit, so be careful.”  
You hit him warningly with your elbow, but Bill just smiled and nodded.  
“Technically that’s my gift and not his”, Missy said, a little offended. Now Bill’s smile was gone, and she moved the hand with the rainbow away from herself.  
“Is it safe though?”, she asked. Missy smirked. “I wouldn’t bet on it”  
Now it was her time to feel your elbow.  
“Yes, it is”, you reassured Bill. “I am certain. If you want, I can tell you its story later. It’s quite a good one.”  
“That’d be great”, Bill smiled at you. “Anyway, thanks. To all of you. It’s very thoughtful.”  
“Did not steal it for you”, Missy sang quietly but luckily Bill was too occupied with having another long and happy look at the rainbow and placing it in her pocket to listen.  
“Let’s get to the parade already”, she said, once the rainbow was safely stored, taking the Doctor’s hand to pull the three of you with her. “We can’t let Nardi have all the fun!”

“You’re really getting soft, Doctor”, you smirked later, when you were parading through the sun, hand in hand, Bill and Missy running before you and having the time of their life and Nardole trotting after you, having already found something to complain about.  
“I am not”, he insisted. “I tried to resurrect the rainbow to its normal size for years and it’s frustrating me. I even asked Missy what she did to it, but she won’t tell me. Claims, she has forgotten about it. At this point I just wanted to get rid of it.”  
“Sure”, you grinned, swinging your linked hands a little bit. The Doctor huffed.  
“What did happen on your date all those years ago?”, he asked after a while during which you’d been watching Bill bump into a cute ginger girl with a bi-flag and both of them performing a short adorable dance of helping each other up while apologising profoundly, then staring at each other in what could only be described as ‘gay panic’, before blushing, apologising again and awkwardly shuffling apart to continue the parade. You doubted the young man running into Missy shortly afterwards would get the same reaction but didn’t indulge, focusing on the Doctor again.  
“You don’t know?”, you asked, surprised.  
“You never told me”, he shrugged. “And Missy just claims you tried to set her up with River.”  
“Really?”, you asked. You wouldn’t have thought Missy would bring that part of the conversation up after being so opposed to the idea of dating the Doctor’s wife.  
“Yeah”, he chuckled. “Can you believe it? I mean, it’s really farfetched, even for her.”  
He did sound a little affronted, however, and the reason of Missy’s behaviour dawned on you. After all she did most of what she did just to annoy him.  
“No, I mean, I definitely tried to set the two of them up”, you admitted. “I was just surprised she’d tell you.”  
“You did not!”, the Doctor stopped, staring at you wide-eyed. At you nodding he shook his head incredulous. His voice even went up a terce, a clear sign of distress. “Why would you do that?”  
You shrugged, trying not to get infected with his panic. “Missy seemed interested and I didn’t think River would mind.”  
“What about me?”, he asked scandalized. “I would mind!”  
That stung.  
“I thought you were okay with us being together”, you said, frowning.  
“I am”, he hurried to reassure you, his gaze becoming soft and his free hand wandering up to cup your cheek. “I am, really. I am, because I see that she makes you happy and, as unbelievable as that sounds, I do believe she loves you. In her own way.”  
“But with River that would be different, in your opinion”, you figured, and he nodded.  
“Well, you don’t have to worry”, you smiled, turning your head to press a small kiss against his hand. “Because Missy was as aghast as you at the suggestion. Plus, River could totally handle her.”  
“Maybe you’re right”, the Doctor said, a sad smile on his face. It was not often he spoke to you about River and you doubted he spoke about her with anybody else. And it was not seldom that, when you talked about her, it ended up with one or both of you crying. He thought he knew he would never see her again. You didn’t know, but you feared it would be the same for you. When she had last visited you during the weeks of your fight with the Doctor, River had made no intention of saying goodbye for good, but then again, she didn’t know either, where her life would lead her. It could have very well been to the library after her last departure.  
“I am not sure anyone in this universe can handle Missy”, the Doctor murmured, caressing your face in thought. “Definitely neither of the two of us. But if anyone could, it’d probably be River.”  
He’d pulled you closer, your foreheads almost touching and you were wondering if he was going for a psychic link, showing you a snippet of Daryllium or an earlier memory of your mutual girlfriend, like he sometimes did. Instead you were interrupted by Nardole.  
“Doctor! Y/N!”, he cried, sounding way too exasperated to be ignored. Sighing in unison you and the Doctor let go of each other, turning towards your friend. Nardole was next to Missy, his half-angry, half-panicked gaze flitting back and forth between her and the two of you. Bill was nowhere to be seen. Missy was holding the young man that had run into her by the neck, a few centimetres off the ground, casually choking him. At your shocked look, she groaned and dropped him, shaking her hand a little as if to shed the feeling of his skin on hers. The man drew a desperate breath and hurried to crawl away from her, blank horror in his face.  
“Missy!” You ran towards her, not a bit less cross than the Doctor was if his eyebrows were any indication.  
“What?”, she asked nonchalantly. “Aren’t the people here into this stuff?”  
You gave her a deadly look and her perfectly unfazed facade crumbled a little bit. The Doctor took her roughly by the arm.  
“If you don’t behave, we have to send you back to the Tardis”, he hissed, unintentionally also squeezing your hand so tightly it hurt. You wiggled your arm a little bit and his grip immediately became softer.  
“Oh, yeah, scolding”, Missy rejoiced. “That was another part of it, wasn’t it?”  
“I’m serious”, he warned her.  
“Oh, that’s a novelty”, she mocked.  
“Missy”, you repeated her name warningly. Huffing she rolled her eyes and you knew she’d give in.  
“Gee, fine, blossom”, she moaned. “I’ll behave, I promise. But you’re overreacting. He’s completely fine, probably, I don’t know, where he’s gone to.”  
She looked around but of course the man had long fled.  
“And in my defence: He started it”, Missy pouted, which shouldn’t work as well on you as it did. “Attacked me from behind. Didn’t even apologize.”  
“Maybe because he was choking?”, Nardole offered and Missy tsked, like that were no excuse.   
“I think it’s clear we have to send her back”, he said, and Missy let out another annoyed huff.  
“I am right here”, she reminded him. The Doctor looked really tired all of a sudden.  
“It’s fine”, you said, trying to dissolve the tension and reached for Missy’s hand which she immediately took. “It’s my fault, really. I promised not to let Missy out of my eyes and I did. So, from now on, I’ll be paying close attention to her and it’ll be fine.”  
You had continued pulling Missy closer in the process, smiling up into her incredulous, slightly insulted and completely stunning face.  
“Careful now, blossom”, she whispered, bringing your faces close. “I would not patronise me, if I were you.”  
“Yeah?”, you answered, your breathing turning a bit ragged. “I would let me do it, if I were you, because that might keep you here, by my side.”  
Her eyes narrowed for a second, then she smiled again.  
“I’m going to let it slip”, she murmured. “But just because you promised to keep your eyes on me, and I kind of like that idea.”  
She leaned in further to kiss you, ignoring Nardole pointed cough. You savoured it for a moment, then turned towards the other two. Nardole looked vexed, the Doctor thoughtful.  
“So? Can Missy stay?”, you asked, hopeful.  
“Fine by me, I don’t care”, the Doctor groaned. “As long as we get a shift on. Come on, we’re missing the parade.”  
He pulled you along by your still linked hands, reaching for Nardole with the other one. As if on cue, Bill turned up with a camera.  
“Here you are”, she shouted, beaming excitedly. “I lost you!”  
“Oh, really?”, Missy mocked softly. “I didn’t even notice.”  
You teared at her arm a little scoldingly which she just used to grab your hand with both of hers and nestle up to you, her chin propped on your shoulder. Luckily, Bill was ignoring the comment, busying herself by taking photos of the four of you. Her light-hearted mood seemed to lift the glum silence, the four of you had dropped into after Missy’s attack and even the Doctor was smiling at the camera, his hand slowly relaxing in yours. You felt your own smile broaden, thinking that now, Missy safely at your side, this would continue to be a fun afternoon. You got to spend it with four of the people that meant most to you, after all.  
“You should be in the picture!”, you called out to Bill, which made the Doctor roll his eyes, Missy groan and Nardole tut, but Bill nodded in agreement. She came running to you, throwing an arm around Nardole. Then she held the camera up for a selfie and happily called out: “Everybody: Say ‘Cheese’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided on an ending! Hope, you like it :)   
> Thanks so much for sticking with me for the whole ride, I very much hope you enjoyed yourself. And thank you so much for all the support!  
> Leave me a comment or some kudos if you like and have a nice day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Welcome and thanks for having a look at my fic. I hope, you like it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so comments are very much appreciated (any comments, really, but especially when I got something wrong, and even more when I got something right :) )
> 
> The piece is finished so I'll probably upload weekly-ish, if people are interested in reading more


End file.
